


Smoothie

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, If anyone reading this is a d20 fan: I always imagine Remy a bit like Garthy O’Brian, It’s happy, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Rolosleep, Soulmate September (Sanders Sides), Swearing, it’s not angst, they just have similar vibes to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Remy chooses to change up their after-class routine to avoid coffee, and meets some new people
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 17 - Everyone has heterochromia, one eye is your natural color the other is your soulmate’s natural color. Once you meet all eyes return to natural color.

When someone looked at Remy generally their first thought was a question, ‘What do their eyes look like?’ Remy wasn’t embarrassed of their eyes like many people thought, that wasn't why they never took off their sunglasses.   
  


Remy’s eyes were certainly more unusual than the average person’s, they had three different colors in their eyes: one full brown one, and a half dark blue, half hazel eye. But Remy was a highly confident person, they already got stared at, so they certainly wouldn’t mind adding people staring at them because of their eyes either.   
  


Remy got migraines though. Specifically light triggered migraines, flashing light, too bright light, pretty much light was their nemesis. So they wore dark sunglasses. Inside and outside. Pretty much anywhere. They didn’t mind, it was certainly better than being down for the count for several days.

Unfortunately migraines are never that easy, and Remy also had found over the years that a fucked up sleep schedule and caffeine also screwed them over. Which was literally the worst since those two things were their entire personality.

Remy paused outside their usual coffee place on the way home from class and glared, today had started off poorly, they woke up at four am and couldn’t go back to sleep, and then fell asleep in the middle of psych. 

Usually Remy would have gone in and got something large and caffeinated without hesitation, especially after a day like today, but they just knew a migraine was coming. The first sign they noticed was that they were squinting even through the sunglasses, and that was never a good sign. Remy just knew caffeine would stop them from sleeping later if the simmering migraine didn’t already do that, which was exactly not what they needed.

Remy glanced across the street at the smoothie place and groaned slightly, were they really going to reduce themself to this?

The bell to the shop ran as Remy walked through the door and immediately felt like they were assaulted by the smells of all the different smoothie combinations. They almost turned around right then and there, but an employee came out from the back and Remy could swear their heart skipped a beat.

Remy walked up to the counter, and smiled at the stunning person behind the counter. “Hey, good afternoon.”

“Greetings, what can I get for you?” They asked.

Remy glanced at their apron, their name tag read Logan. Of course Remy wasn’t going to flirt with them, not while they were on the job, Remy knew how annoying that was, but if they happened to see them around it couldn’t hurt to know their name.

“I’m not sure,” Remy said, “You see I’ve got this stubborn caffeine addiction mixed with chronic migraines, and I’m trying to lessen the effect of an oncoming migraine by not drinking coffee right now.”

They hummed, “Well from how I see it you have two choices.”

“Oh and what are those?”

“Would you rather get something that reminds you of coffee, or something completely different to take your mind off it?”

“Why don’t you surprise me? I trust your judgement.”

They smiled, “Alright.” They began to make Remy’s mystery drink and another employee came out of the back. Remy cursed in their head, was everyone who worked here beautiful?

“Hey Logan have you-” They started but immediately froze when Logan turned around to look at them. “Oh fuck.”

“Roman we’re at work.”

Roman glared at them before going over and whispering something in their ear. Logan paused and set down Remy’s drink, “are you serious?” They asked.

Roman nodded, “are mine?”

“Thankfully no.”

“Pardon me lovies,” Remy said, “I couldn’t help but notice you both seem a little tense.”

Roman glanced up and seemed to notice Remy for the first time, “Ah, sorry for interrupting.”

“It’s fine,” Remy said. “What’s going on? Some soulmate ish?”

“It seems I have met my other soulmate.” Logan said, “And with the nature of my job, I interact with a lot of people.”

“I bet.” Remy said as they looked at Roman, “so you two are soulmates?”

“And we share our other soulmate!” Roman said.

Remy hummed, “Well hun I don’t know if it’s just the sunglasses effect, it fucks with colors a bit, but your eyes look pretty monochromatic to me.”

Roman glanced at Logan, “I thought you said-”

“It’s different.” Logan said. “I swore they were different.”

“But they’re not.” Roman clarified.

“No.” Logan handed Remy a drink, and they gave Logan their credit card.

“Weird.” Remy said as they took a sip of their smoothie. “Mm damn this is good.”

“Better than coffee?” Logan asked.

Remy snorted, “Don’t be unrealistic.”

“This is a weird question,” Roman started. “But what are your eyes like?”

Remy rolled their eyes, knowing they couldn’t see it. “It’s not a weird question actually. I get invasive questions all the time. Why should I tell you?”

Roman scratched the back of their neck, “Sorry, I didn’t- just are your eyes partly blue and hazel?”

“I guess…” Remy said, “why?”

“And your eyes are brown right?”

“I suppose.” 

“I think we’re soulmates!” Roman blurted out.

“Huh,” Remy said. “I suppose that makes sense.” Remy tipped their sunglasses down a bit and immediately flinched at the light and scrunched their eyes closed. “Nope fuck that.” Remy said as they pushed their glasses back up.   


“Listen, I can’t take my sunglasses off right now to check, but I could give you my number?” They asked. Usually Remy would do that a bit more smoothly or flirtatiously, but their head felt too fuzzy to worry about that.

Logan pulled out a pen and paper and slid it towards Remy, “I will create a group chat so you can have both our numbers.”

Remy jotted down their number, “Cool, well I need to go, I can tell I’m gonna crash real soon, but text me.”

Logan nodded, “I hope your migraine is over swiftly.”

“Thanks babes.” Remy said as they began to walk towards the door.

“Wait!” Roman said, “What’s your name?”

“Remy.” They said as they tilted their cup towards them. “Thanks for the smoothie.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr: @thesentientmango


End file.
